The Asian
by Astalavisbay
Summary: The Yeerks aren't satisfied only with the US of A, they have begun to spread all over the globe. Their newest base is in a small country called Malaysia and if the base succeeds, the Yeerks will spread it all over the world.


Hey everybody who is currently reading this, I'm sorry for not being to update 'At the Mall'. But this story is what the Plot Bunny hit me with and I can't get it out of my mind since. As you may know, I'm from Malaysia so I thought it would be good to write about my culture and stuff. Everything here may or may not be true but enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs, I will never own the Animorphs and if I ever do I'd auction it okay?! Sheesh.

Review, cause I'd feel loved. Criticize, because you love me.  


* * *

  
Marco

I like my name for some reason, it isn't James or Nathan or plan Paul. Marco has a certain ring to it does it not? Somewhat exotic yet, cool.

Why all the name reference? Well, I haven't told you my last name have I? It's all for a reason, see, I and my friends are in this war.

Or I'm currently in a mental hospital out of my mind and Jake and the others are figments of my own twisted imagination. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'm a figment of someone else's imagination.

Deep right? Well, class is rather boring so I guess I'll have to explain to you what this war is.

So like, there are Aliens, not like ET or Martians (by the way, Ax has confirmed there are no such things as Martians because Mars is inhabitable, the irony.)

They are called Yeerks, they crawl in your ear and make you do anything they want you to do. Ever watch 'Men in Black'? Remember when the Alien Prince guy's head was opened and there was this tiny alien inside the head? Yeah, kinda like that.

So you can't move, breathe, pee on your own. It's horrible and violating, degrading. We call them controllers. Anyone could be one, your mom, dad, and teacher. But don't go all gung ho over them okay? You could end up like them.

So Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, Ax and I fight for truth, justice and all that stuff. Actually, we don't, it's about survival and family because I don't care about the human race or the Hork Bajir and especially not the Andalites. Harsh, but true.

I was pulled out of my dark thoughts by a bird coming in for landing on a branch just a few yards outside the classroom, one of the windows were open so I guess Tobias could hear everything the teacher said.

You see, we all have the morphing power. Anything with DNA we touch we become the animal/human/creature, but only for two hours. In one of our first missions he got stuck in a hawk morph, red tailed hawk in fact, and a powerful and really annoying creature called Ellimist gave the morphing power back to him.

[Hey Jake, Marco.] His 'voice' rang out cheerfully; when in morph we speak telepathically. So we hear voices in our head, being a figment of someone else's imagination was sounding more appetizing by the minute.

I raised the tip of my pencil in greeting; he must have already eaten to be in such a good mood.

[Um, Jake? Hello?] I turned my head to see my best friend nodding off.

[Jake!] Tobias yelled, his head snapped up.

"Wha? What?" He snapped awake, I sighed. The life of a hero was hard; having not enough sleep was one of the 'perks'.

"Jake." Our English teacher whipped his head around to face him.

"Jake, if you think my class is so dull for the likes of yourself; maybe you are too smart for it. Tell me, which of Shakespeare's work is this quote from, if you get it wrong you will have Detention for the rest of the week plus Saturday." He said sternly.

"What should I do with him? Dress him in my apparel  
and make him my waiting-gentlewoman? He that hath a  
beard is more than a youth, and he that hath no  
beard is less than a man: and he that is more than  
a youth is not for me, and he that is less than a  
man, I am not for him: therefore, I will even take  
sixpence in earnest of the bear-ward, and lead his  
apes into hell." He recited.

Weekends were normally used for spying, or catching up on homework or missions, weekends were the bane of the Animorph's existence, and the most important, if Jake had Detention I didn't know to be glad or really distressed.

"Well?"

[Much Ado about Nothing!] Tobias exclaimed.

What? What did he mean by…

"Much ado about nothing? Sir?" Jake asked tentatively, oh, that's what he meant.

"Correct." He almost seemed disappointed, teachers are sadistic, I think they like giving people detention.

Jake closed his eyes and sighed in the classic form of relief. He mouthed 'I owe you' to the window where Tobias probably saw him.

The bell rang; signaling the end of another day, on our way out a boy grinned and nudged Jake. I really hated Mondays, but after my life turned upside down I craved normalcy but for some reason I hated Mondays.

"How'd you guess?" He laughed.

"A little birdie told me." Jake said casually, a small smile on his face.

I laughed too, at the irony.

[Little Birdie?! Haha Jake, haha.] Tobias grumbled at being called 'little', I expect the birdie comment didn't affect him anymore.

[Anyway, Erek is outside the school building near the shed.] Tobias said, and then flew off.

"Oh man and I thought this would be a good week." I said, I remember why I hated Mondays now.

Jake rolled his eyes and walked out the school building, I followed with a sense of foreboding.

We found Erek King where Tobias said he would Be, he was smoking a cigarette.

Erek King is a Chee; they are super fast, strong, intelligent, and able to project holograms and old, really really old.

They are also one peaceful bunch of Androids; they aren't as hypocritical as the Ellimist though, I really dislike that guy.

"Hey guys, want one?" Erek held out a stick.

"No thanks." I said firmly, Erek also meant trouble and if I reached out to get the 'stick' I'd get sucked into his hologram. It was all very complicated anyway.

Jake sighed and took a stick; the air around us shimmered until we were in his hologram. Rachel, Cassie, a human Ax and Tobias were in there too.

"What is this? A cancer party?" I joked feebly.

"Hey, look Cassie! The dweeb is here." Rachel said grinning, Cassie couldn't help smiling.

"Aw Jake, see? Your cuz and girl think you're a dweeb now. Sad." I shook my head and patted his shoulder consolingly. I loved to get a rise out of Rachel and if I could get some out of Cassie and Jake, bonus.

"Whatever Marco," Jake shook my hand off his shoulder then he got all leader like and down to business.

"I have some information about the new Yeerk base," Erek began.

"Um, I won't tell your father you were smoking if you don't tell us what you know, okay?" I asked sarcastically.

"Whiney baby." Rachel muttered. Fine, if she liked putting her life in danger so be it. Being an Animorph is more deadly than cigarettes anyway.

Erek ignored me "we have reason to believe that the Yeerks are setting up a base in Asia, it's a small one but it is directly aimed at children aged fourteen upwards from high ranking families. They plan to kidnap them and infest them. They plan to use those kids to lure adults in for other Yeerks to infest."

"But won't it sound suspicious? All these children disappearing?" Cassie asked concerned.

"No, in Asia child kidnapping is normal, hundreds of children are kidnapped and never heard from again yearly." Erek said sadly.

"The Yeerks run this business from a small country called: Malaysia. It is inconspicuous and a perfect place to set base as it is a minor tourist attraction and it is a country with no war, or conflict, earthquakes, tsunami."

"When the Yeerks are notified that there will be a Tsunami, say, Indonesia they send out troops from Malaysia to get as many people as possible to infest then the Tsunami will hit. All the missing people will be accounted for as dead and the Yeerks will have them." Erek explained. It was the perfect plan.

We were quiet for a while, taking it in was hard. Sure, I've heard of the Tsunamis in Indonesia and other places but I didn't know that the Yeerks were taking full advantage of Mother Nature.

"It is a relatively new base so you guys can try to destroy it, it would slow the Yeerks down for a while and they wouldn't expect you guys to crash it, this is very top secret that I only found out about because of a Chee in Malaysia." Erek explained.

"There are Chee in Malaysia? Sia-Aaa-sia." Ax asked.

"There are Chee all over the world, half of them are 'controllers' others are reporters. Every information we ever knew, gathered, obtained is in a file that is shared across the globe by us, passwords are encoded so well no alien or man could crack it and it is filed so hidden that you must be certain on what you wanted to find before you can actually see it." Erek explained.

[Wait, you make it sound like it's on the internet or something.] Tobias laughed uncertainly.

"Of course it is" Erek said with a smile "My father built the Internet for that reason. Google was inspired by the largest number in the universe anyway. That's how popular he predicted it to be."

* * *

Thanks for reading this far. If you liked this, head over to "Andalite Princess' to read her story 'Animorphs Restart'. It is AWESOME.


End file.
